trophymanagerfandomcom-20200214-history
Gombak Blitz FC
This club was formed on 21st October 2007 as Singapore Armed Forces. Currently serving their 11th season (Season 19) after starting out on Season 8. Singapore Armed Forces now known as Gombak Blitz FC as of season 18. On season 19, Gombak Blitz FC finally promoted to the S-League after winning the league title. In The Beginning The was formed on 27 October 2007. And it was already in mid-season. Their manager couldn't do much do help them to do better. The team manage to finish 9th (out of 18) in the table, the media considered SAFFC as the mid-table team. Second Season onwards Season 9 Season 9 was considered good enough for the team but the fans wasn't too happy for being in 6th position after season 9 has ended, the team manager had to change some players just to ensure they do better in Season 10. Season 10 Season 10 was considerably one of the best season ever, they had 17 wins, 8 draws and 9 losses. Dzulkifli Naim Ahmad won the player of the year with an average of 6.95. Altificio Vaz was the top scorer in Season 10. The fans was over the moon and popping the champagne for the whole night. The team has yet to find some success as a champions but they have tasted some good actions for this season. Altificio Vaz announced that he was happy to be the club top scorer since he joined the Warriors a season ago. Vaz also announced that season 11 will be his last season as the Warriors Striker. Season 11 Currently the team were on the 8th position after their game number 8. As season 11 starts, team Warriors had changed their home and away jersey to make it more memorable for the fans of the Warriors. With the Tax implanted in the fortcoming season, rumour shows team Warriors may have to sell of some of its' own players to save the wage bill. This is a false report, as confirmed by the team manager. At the end of season 11, team warriors are unable to build on their last season's performance by ending up in 7th position. And team Warriors saw their most prolific striker, Altificio Vaz, 34, retires at the end of season 11. West stand were named after him while his jersey number 10 were partially retired until the team warriors found someone who will be the club legend. Season 12 The new season gets underway as SAFFC lost to R.10 2-0. The game against WorldPool (31st league match), team Warriors had saw one of their first youth to be featured in a game. He is Satria Noh, whom had made 4 great save in that match alone. And he was rated 7 by the match commentator. Team warriors ended their season on 8th in the league table. Season 13 Season 13 was a moderate success for the Warriors as They manage to finished 9th on the league table. Season 14 Season 14 was yet another moderate success for the Warriors as they ended their season in 9th position but with few more wins. Team Warriors had their name changed slightly with the "FC" is being removed. Season 14 also saw their best player, Naim Ahmad, had left for a Saudi Arabia team for a huge 95 million move away from the Warriors. Satria Noh had won the best U-21 player award for his average rating of 5.95. Season 15 Onto it's 7th season, warriors season are looking no where but as the wooden spoonist in the league. They are struggling in the league form and the team couldn't gel together this season. Since the season started, Singapore Armed Forces have since drew 3 and lost all the matches. They finished the season at number 5. Which said to be believed it's a miracle for them to turn the table around. Season 16 At the beginning of the season 16, team manager thought they would be in mid-table. However, they ended on 2nd runner-up and therefore, promoted to division 2 for the first time in their history. TYFC became team Warriors longest rivals in history. Season 17 Season 17 is team Warriors' first season at division 2. First half of the season had been good for the team Warriors but towards the second half of the season, it had been a mix results. Season 17 sees team Warriors broken another record by going through to the fourth round in the cup before being knocked out by S-League team, Aston Villa(",), with the score 2-1. Season 18 Season 18 probably the most injury-prone season yet being the most successful season that Singapore Armed Forces ever had. First 3 league game of the season had the most exciting matches going on by scoring 8 goals and conceded 10 goals. With the first league game against old rival, TYFC, it ended 3-3 drew with Mohammed Arsat, Mario Chang and Mario Mendez providing the goal. In a match against HomeTeam, Singapore Armed Forces thrashed HomeTeam 5-3, which becomes the highest game scored in a Singapore Armed Forces history, with Mohammed Arsat (2), Mario Chang and Martin Ayling (2) scored. Team Warriors had a period where their 4 main strikers out one by one in 4 out of the 6 matches played, which forced them to buy a backup striker to standby as a substitute. Team Warriors broken their last season's cup run by going through to the last 8 before being lost out by 2 late goals against Callista, with the final score, 2-1. Team Warriors ended the season on a high by beating Blue Crests FC 3-1 before settling at number 3, 7 point adrift of runner-up, Sylveron. Season 19 Season 19 is said to be one of the brightest season that team Warriors ever had. They won their first game against long-time rival, TYFC, with a convincingly 3-0 win. Team warriors set their biggest win by defeating Cantona007 with a hammering 5-0 win with Rezal bin Ajui, Muhammad Luqman Shafaein, Bah Sarib, Jaslee Abdul Razak and new signing central midfielder, Gláucio Sousa. As of game 21, they are top of the table with 49 points, 12 points clear of runner up, ExtremeRod. On 27th April 2010, Singapore Armed Forces chairman decided to change their name to Gombak Blitz FC to reflect a better name and possibility of a better prospects. On 12th May 2010, Gombak Blitz FC was confirmed that they have won the division 2 group 1 title and will be competing in the S-League in the following season. Season 20 Season 20 will see the Bulls playing at the top most tier in Singapore Professional League for the first time. Bulls started off with a 1-1 draw with fellow newcomer, Enlist FC. The biggest defeat of this season came from the match against Knights Who Says Nil which sees the bulls lost 5-0 and 4-0 in the return leg. This has overtaken by the hands of Crystal Chambers United FC on 30 July 2010, 7-1, whom Sutohmoh scored the only goal for the bulls. Biggest won had to be against FC 223 where they beat FC 223 5-0. The bulls survived their first season in s-league by winning 2-1 over JWVYRUS, another relegation candidate. Season 21 Team Bulls will start their 2nd season in top division against Aston Villa (",). Past and Present Logos Gombak Blitz FC doesn't have any logo until they were in season 10. Season 10 saw them used the Arsenal FC logo as their main logo until the following season, where Mark Hughes' Manchester City allows the Warriors to use their logo with the name changed. Not until season 15, they found one kitman to create their very own logo. SAF manager said: "We're proud to present our very own logo right here, in the press conference. We are plan to start afresh with a brand new jersey, and of course, a brand new logo." Team Warriors had since found another logo, which created by another kitman who they hired to replace. Squad List To Be Added Soon... League Performance * Current season is marked with an asterisk (*). Transfers Note: All teams are in Singapore unless stated. Season 21 In Out Season 20 In Out Season 19 In Out Stadium The Unidentified Stadium is the current home of Gombak Blitz FC. Currently, the stadium can hold up to 35,000 fans. Current Notable Players These are the few notable players (with a description) that is currently playing for Gombak Blitz FC: Ahmadulhaq Juma'at Ahmadulhaq first started out in Singapore Armed Forces Youth Academy at the age of 14 when he first spotted by scout, Fathi. And was subsequently being signed by the club's youth academy. He had since appeared for 57 times for the club's Youth Academy team before signing his first professional contract with the senior team. Gombak Blitz FC (Season 10 - Present) After signing his first professional contract, he wasn't given any time to play but instead, groom him into set-piece taker in the feature. His first full season came in season 14 where he appeared in every game. The following season saw Ahmadulhaq becomes the main set-piece taker and subsequently being appointed as captain. Season 18 is his most memorable season as he scored 11 goals in 29 games with a rating of 6.41... He is currently the fan's favourite. He had since made 174 games and scored 40 goals for the senior side. Khairul Mawasi Khairul started out as a goal keeper at a amateur side until Gombak Blitz is formed in October 21st 2007, where he was 23. He wasn't the first choice keeper when the club first formed. Not until season 10 where the former first and second choice keepers left. He was part of the successful campaign in season 10 where he almost bring the club to the next division. However, in season 12, he fell out of favour for Satria Noh, whom was then, a rising star at that time. Soon after, Khairul's first team appearance was limited since season 13 until present. In season 18, he drop further to third choice keeper after the club had bought panama goalkeeper, Ramon Camarillo. In an recent interview, he stated he would like to end his career at Singapore Armed Forces and hopefully he is one of the only two players (the other being Shameer Mohamad) to become one-club man. He is set to retire in season 20. Career Stats Mohammad Ismail Mohammed Arsat Mohammad Ismail first been drafted by the club on season 14. He had since went on and made DMC a position of his. On season 18, he played the most games (league + cup) for the club with 39 games. He is also the vice-captain for the club. Mohammad Raymie Abdul Rahim Mohammad Raymie, then age 16, was signed by Gombak Blitz FC after the club spotted him playing with his secondary school team. He spent 2 and a half years at the club reserve side before was being pulled up to the main squad to replace the aging Khairul Mawasi. He manage to displace Khairul and make it to the number one spot since season 17. He will continue to don the number one jersey in season 19. In season 18, he performed quiet well with the exception for few big loss at the beginning of the season. He was rested for the last two cup games (before Gombak was knocked out) in order to let his understudy, Ramon Camarillo to gain some experience. Muhammad Luqman Shafaein Shafaein previously playing for his school team in the championship before joining Gombak Blitz Youth Academy. He started out as a 17 year old youngster who was playing for the reserve team. He is known being a wonderkid then. He is also known to be the most powerful left winger in the division 2 history. Season 19 had him shown most of his potential ever but team manager believes he still can produce more in the future. He had since played 99 games for team Bulls, one game short of a century appearance. Career Stats Rezal bin Ajui Rezal bin Ajui had been playing for Gombak Blitz FC since he was drafted into the squad on season 11. He had been first choice regular since season 15. He is the vice captain when Ahmadulhaq Juma'at is out. He is best known to be a defender who is great in the air. He had since made 141 games for the bulls. Jaslee Abdul Razak Jaslee started his career at Crystal Chambers United. He didn't make any appearance for his first club before moving to V.VC GALAXY in Season 18. 6 weeks later, he moved back to Singapore by joining div 2 team, Gombak Blitz FC. He had since made 30 appearance for the club. Career Stats Former Notable Players These are the few notable players (with a description) that was previously played for Gombak Blitz FC: Satria Noh Satria was first drafted into the youth squad by team Warriors when he was at the age of 17. He came up rapidly as he managed to grab the manager's attention and gotten his debut against WorldPool in Season 12. Team manager held him as the new "Iker Casillas" of Spain. His is still considered as the third choice keeper for the team. He manage to win U21-Player-of-the-year in season 14 with an average rating of 5.31 in 22 matches. Satria said: "I'm happy to receive this award. I'm dedicating this to my manager for helping me by winning this award. Thank you." He made history for Singapore Armed Forces by leaving the club for the club record of 118 million to San Marino team, Bumer_ (before the eventual sales of Hyrulnizam Chaiman). Career Stats Altificio Vaz Altificio Vaz, who is a former Portugal striker who played for Gombak Blitz in Singapore. Vaz started out by playing for SBF, a team whom was formed in Portugal. Clubs SBF At his time at SBF, he wasn't really a first team regular until he was moved to Singapore Armed Forces. He started to play for SBF when the club was on their 2nd season. During his time in SBF, Vaz manage to score 10 goals in 42 games. Singapore Armed Forces (now Gombak Blitz FC) In Season 10, SBF manager feel that Vaz wasn't going to be in his plans, their team manager decided to transfer list him and Singapore Armed Forces, whom was finding a prolific striker at that time, bought him at 810k. In his first season with Singapore Armed Forces, he manage to grab 17 goals, and 6 Assist in 22 games. He was featured in the team-of-the-rounds for quite a while. He missed the golden boots of the season by 2 goals. He was the fans favourites for the entire season. He is now on his second season with SAFFC. He announced that he will retire at the end of the season. He had scored 23 goals in 40 games before he retired (at 34) at the end of season 11. Personal Life He was born in a small village near Lisbon. He had a son called, Angelico Vaz, who started his career at Coimbrões, a team from Portugal. Angelico used to play for Singapore Armed Forces/Gombak Blitz FC and was sold to a Columbian team for a fee of 16.7 million. Statistics (Altificio Vaz) Dzulkifli Naim Ahmad He is one of the few whom started along with the club and used to be one of the first team regulars.He had since retired. Ishak Anwar Hanafi He is use to play as a winger. He made his debut on Season 10 as 1st XI. Due to Dzulkifli Naim Ahmad's performance, he was unable to find first team regular. Rumours said that he may leave at the end of the season but this was denied by the team manager. He had since retired. He was said to be believed that he was considered as the first youth to be pulled onto the reserve squad after the club was formed on the 27th of October 2007. He was lucky that he wasn't one of them to be axed at the end of Season 8. Muhammad Fadhil Shariff He is the first youth to be pulled into the scene in the first week of Season 9. Category:Singapore Clubs Category:Football Clubs